Terminator Equine: Starlight Glimmer's Time Destruction
' Terminator Equine: Starlight Glimmer's Time Destruction' is another written story to be made by Stuingtion. Summary After the events of Lieutenant Percy, Starlight returns and plans to seek revenge by sending a Terminator back to when Hodgey was younger to kill her, to unsure that Percy and Hodgey do not interfere with her attempts of making equality in Narrowton. But, Percy goes back in the same time to protect Hodgey, but when he arrives, there's a change of plans, for Hodgey has an Equine Terminator guardian. And the time line has changed, now Percy, Hodgey, and The Guardian ET-200 must travel into the future to stop Starlight Glimmer's evil plans and to defeat her once and for all! Plot Narrowton visit/Starlight sends back the T-800 The gang are visiting Narrowton for a visit. There, Percy is greeted by all the citizens, due to of him saving their town from destruction and communism. Hodgey then races into the scene. She and Percy then do their secret handshake. Then the mayor greets Percy. As Percy then introduces Hodgey to his and Pinkie's children. Which Hodgey is impressed, as Gumdrop and Sugardrop find Hodgey very cool. Meanwhile, Starlight Glimmer is building a T-800. And then she tells him to kill the younger Hodgey. And he then steps into the Time Displacement equipment and is sent back to 1995. Percy goes back in time/T-800 & ET-200 confrontation Then our heroes soon learn of the time travel and head to the time machine. And find about the T-800 being sent back, our heroes then ponder who to send back to protect Hodgey, Percy volunteers. Hodgey first disagrees with him, but admits it. Gumdrop and Sugardrop ask if they can come, but Percy says that it's father's work. And it's too dangerous for foals. Then in order for Percy to go through the time machine, he is turned into an earth equine. And so then Percy steps into the machine and is soon teleported to the past, where he appears in an alleyway. Meanwhile, the T-800 soon comes up to 3 punks. And asks them for some clothes. But they take out knives at him, just then an Equine Terminator appears from the shadows. And fires at it. The 2 then start fighting with each other as someone then sets up a Barret M107 sniper rifle. And then firs at the T-800, which shuts it down. Encounter with the ET-2000/Timeline changes Back with Percy, a police car then appears and one of the policemen chases Percy down the Alley. And Percy demands the cop what year it is after grabbing his gun. But then after the cops says the date, it's hoof then turns into a sword! And Percy runs away quickly. And then goes into a thrift store to hide. Then 2 real officers arrive and they told Percy to freeze. Percy then tries to explains about the ET-2000 but then the other officer hits him, and as they start to escort him out, the ET-2000 then appears and kills one of the officers! The other tries to shoot the ET-2000 but to no avail, and then Percy shoves him asside and then the ET-2000 picks up the officer's gun and starts firing at the other and Percy then an armored truck drives in and Hodgey is driving it! And soon, Hodgey drives away. And then explains to Percy that the timeline has changed and then it shows the Terminator Equine! Percy then tries to kill it but he is knocked out by it. Percy then begins to remember something he saw before he left, a newspaper clipping where Starlight had built a time machine on March 4th, 2016. And then remembers himself telling himself that he can stop Starlight from ever making an time traveling if they go back earlier and destroy the time machine. Percy then wakes up. He finds Hodgey. Hodgey then explains that this Terminator had protected her. And that the timeline had changed from what Percy expected it to be, and the new mission is to stop Starlight. But the ET-2000 starts catching up and fires at them! And they quickly drew fire back. As the ET-2000 increases speed and then jumps onto the back of the truck. But Hodgey and Percy knock him loose and then blow up his car. Destroying the T-800 & ET-2000/To 2016! Then soon, the truck comes into an old building as the Terminator Equine carries out the T-800. And inside, Percy wants more information. Hodgey then explains about it. And then the ET-2000 reappears and then pins the ET-200! And then he reactivates the T-800. And it starts to attack Percy. But Percy soon gets to the M107 rifle and kills it. Meanwhile, Hodgey reaches another room. And then Percy appears from one of the halls but then another Percy appears from another hallway! And they both try to tell Percy who is who then Hodgey shoots one of them in the hoof, revealing it to be the ET-2000 masquerading Percy and then Hodgey starts firing at the ceiling. Which breaks open several drums of acid and it start to melt the ET-2000, but it almost gets Hodgey when the Equine Terminator grabs it and holds it under the acid and it's destroyed. And Hodgey explains more what's happening, and then they take Percy to a room where they've constructed their own time machine. And Percy then explains that they should head to 2016 and then shares about the memories he had. After some talk Hodgey agrees and they then use the chip from the T-800 to start the time machine, and the ET-200 promises he'll meet them at the year. Hodgey and Percy then step into the machine and are sent into the future. Arrival/Starlight meeting In 2016, Percy and Hodgey appear in the middle of a highway, where later the police pick them up. And took them to the station. On the way Hodgey explains about how the ET-200 came into this, starting from where she was young. Percy then argues with her, about the terminator. but Hodgey thinks otherwise. And they are soon brought to a hospital to be checked for any injures, then Hodgey explains that they're from the future. And then the officer they saved back in 1995 arrives, he instantly recognizes Percy. Percy then explains about who he is and why he's here. The other officers start to think that Percy is talking crazy and they leave the room. Then, the ET-200 comes in and begins to search for Percy and Hodgey. Meanwhile, Percy and Hodgey manage to free themselves of their cuffs and then in comes a mare named, "Sparkle Light" and she then explains that she has come to lead them out and she then knocks out the guards and they leave the room. Then the ET-200 comes in the security room and then asks where Percy and Hodgey are. The guard doesn't answer, so he knocks him out and find them on the monitors. Sparkle Light then brings Hodgey and Percy out to the parking garage. But the ET-200 shoots her! Hodgey stands shocked while Percy gunpoints him, Hodgey then tells them to stop but then Percy notices something. The mare's coat now has a patch of lavender on it where she was shot. And then it reveals to be Starlight Glimmer in disguise! And she reveals she is changing time And she soon will use her time machine to head back in time to stop Thomas from ever getting his branchline. The ET-200 then attacks her and slams through a wall. And then into a vending machine and soon they end up into an MRI room. And the magnet s then start to attract Starlight due to her wearing metal. And she is getting sucked into it. And then Percy puts it to full power and she gets pinned to it. And our heroes leave. The Armory/bus chase On their way to their next stop, Percy explains more about the place where the time machine is at. Then they come to a underground building where a weaponry armory is. And arrive at it's location. Hodgey prepares some explosives while Percy and the Terminator load mags. But the Terminator's arm then jams until he fixes it. The 3 then go over a plan of how to destroy the place where the Time Machine is, but also a plan for how to incapacitate Starlight. Percy then adds that her level in Magic is super high, in which the Terminator says that they must extra careful. And he heads outside to grabs something they can use against Starlight and possible disarm her of her magic. While Percy and Hodgey can shut down the lights and gather the weapons but then Starlight appears! And she attempts to kill them, but Hodgey grabs her grenade launcher and blows up some of thew ammunition boxes, causing a fire, allowing her and Percy to race out and they meet back up with the ET-200 and then they hop onto a parked bus, while Starlight comes out from the flames and she hijacks a motorcycle. She soon catches up to them and are on a bridge. Where she cuts the brake line and then causes the bus to flip, which causes it to dangle over the side! An officer then calls for assistance as Percy and Hodgey hang on the bus while the Terminator hangs on the bus. And he flips it over. As Hodgey grabs his Hoof, Starlight then tries to get them again but Percy then bucks Starlight aside as the Terminator lets go of the bus and it falls into the river below. Then the cops show up and they then take the 3 back to the station. At the police station/chopper chase At the station, they questioned the 3. But when the Terminator is questioned, the officer from before arrives but then one them starts shooting them! And it was Starlight Glimmer, the Terminator then bursts through the wall and attacks her again, while the officer frees Percy and Hodgey. And they meet back up with the Terminator and then head to the roof and hop onto a chopper, but then Starlight races in and starts firing her rifle at them. But the chopper starts to take off as the Terminator returns fire and soon takes to the skies. But after the 3 are a way from the station Starlight then chases them in another helicopter and continues firing at them! As the chase continues, The Terminator returns fire and then as they pass under a bride, Hodgey fires a rocket at Starlight's chopper, and scores direct hit but the chopper doesn't go down. But Percy soon flies above it and the Terminator jumps off the chopper and makes a direct hit. And the chopper crashes into the lake. At Tomorrowland/Battling Starlight Starlight Glimmer's death/destruction of Tomorrowland Reunion/End of film Trivia * This story is based off of Terminator Genisys, mixed with The Cutie Re-Mark. * Scenes * Narrowton visit/Starlight sends back the T-800 * Percy goes back in time/T-800 & ET-200 confrontation * Encounter with the ET-2000/Timeline changes * Destroying the T-800 & ET-2000/To 2016! * Arrival/Starlight meeting * The Armory/bus chase * At the police station/chopper chase * At Tomorrowland/Battling Starlight * Starlight Glimmer's death/destruction of Tomorrowland * Reunion/End of film Soundtrack Category:Stuingtion Category:Stuingtion's Written Stories Category:Time Travel Films